My Little Pony: The Movie 4: The Final Chapter
'''My Little Pony: The Movie 4: The Final Chapter '''is an upcoming 2026 animated musical fantasy science fiction action film It is a sequel to My Little Pony: The Movie (2017), My Little Pony: The Movie 2 (2021) and My Little Pony: The Movie 3 (2024) which is based on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2010 re-launch of the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro. The voice of Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Weseluck, Emily Blunt, Gary Oldman, Peter Dinklage, Michael Peña, Taye Diggs, Zoe Saldana, Kristen Chenoweth and Uzo Aduba. Cast * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, a leader of Mane 6. * Ashleight Ball as Rainbow Dash, a member of Mane 6, and Applejack, a member of the Mane 6. * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a member of Mane 6, and Fluttershy, a member of the Mane 6. * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Princess Luna, a member of the Mane 6. * Cathy Weseluck as Spike, a member of the Mane 6 and Twilight's No. 1 Assistant. * Rafathar Malik Ahmad as Russell, Twilight's boyfriend. * Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom, a Earth pony filly. * Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle, a unicorn pony filly. * Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo, a Pegasus pony filly. * Hugh Jackman as Button Mash, a brown Earth colt and Sweetie Belle's boyfriend. * Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, a Alicorn pony. * Angelina Jolie as Cheerilee, a Earth pony. * Chiara Zanni as Daring Do, a Pegasus pony. * Scott McCord as Yang, Daring Do's boyfriend. * John Travolta as Bolt, Yang's best friend. * Matt Hill as Soarin, Rainbow's boyfriend. * Jim Sturgess as Soren, Soarin's best friend. * Emily Blunt as Fizzlepop Berrytwist * Gary Oldman as Shen, Fizzlepop's boyfriend. * Peter Dinklage as Captain Gutt, main villain. * Michael Peña as Grubber * Taye Diggs as Capper * Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno * Kristen Chenoweth as Princess Skystar, a crown princess. * Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo, Princess Skystar's Mother. * Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon, a unicorn pony. * Hank Azaria as Sven, Trixie's boyfriend. * Bob Peterson as Dug, Sven's best friend. * Brenda M Crichlow as Zecora, a zebra. * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, a unicorn pony and Trixie Lulamoon's best friend. * Jim Parsons as Oh the Boov, Starlight's boyfriend. * Elijah Wood as Mumble, Oh's best friend. * Diana Kaarina as Saffron Masala, a unicorn pony. * Rebecca Shoichet as Princess Sunset Shimmer, a Alicorn Pony and Twilight Sparkle's best friend. * Nicole Oliver as Spitfire, a Pegasus pony. * Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance, a Alicorn pony. * Andrew Francis as Prince Shining Armor, a unicorn pony and Twilight Sparkle's big brother. * Kyle Rideout as Thorax, a Changeling. * Peter New as Big Macintosh, a Earth pony and Applejack's big brother. *John de Lancie as Discord, Fluttershy's boyfriend and Capper's friend. *Frank Welker as Garahop, and Garahop's Animal Minions, all garahops army and Mane Six's enemies *Paul Christie as Cliff, a male Gemsbok, Spike's best friends. Inspired by The Rams from Brother Bear. *Danny Mastrogiorgio as Roc, a male Gemsbok, Spike's best friends. Inspired by The Rams from Brother Bear. Category:2026 films